


Midnight Snack

by Sami_Fire



Series: Fat Asriel AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fat Asriel, Female Frisk, Male Chara, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: Chara wakes up one night to find Asriel throwing aside his diet for a midnight snack. An eating contest ensues, with predictable (?) results. Takes place in a mini-AU where Asriel is fat.





	

Chara heard rustling and fumbling from the kitchen late that night.

It wasn't like he had anything better to do, so he pulled himself out of bed to investigate. Using his best sneaking skills, he crept down the hall and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't have much in the way of expectations about what was going on, but someone was probably going to be the butt of a few jokes.

Asriel was there, his back to the entrance, and he was stuffing his face with something. Here Chara had to strike a careful balance; Asriel had some jokes coming to him, but he knew that the pudgy prince was probably already mired in shame over cheating on his diet. In the end, Chara announced his presence with a simple "Hey."

Asriel jolted, then sighed heavily and set his plate down. "Hey," he said back.

Chara strode into the room to get closer to his brother. It turned out that Asriel was chowing down on a rather large slice of pie. "So... got the munchies?" he asked.

"Yeah." Asriel shook his head and sniffed. "I was really hungry... I couldn't take it anymore. I'm tired of all the pressure."

"What pressure?" Chara asked, taking a seat on the counter by Asriel. "It sounds to me like a lot of that pressure is you stressing yourself out. It's not like you have to lose weight for a role or anything, you know?"

"Maybe." Asriel scratched his plump belly. "I've been trying to get in better shape, you know I have, but nothing is happening. I checked the scale today and I nearly smashed it to bits." He was quick to make an addition to keep Chara from getting a quip in. "I mean I nearly smashed it against the wall. If I get fat enough to break a scale, take me out back and dust me."

"Noted," Chara said, adjusting himself. "Maybe you should just beat the hell out of that scale, because it's doing nothing but making you aggravated."

Asriel made a small noise of agreement. "I can't take it. I'm so hungry... I don't even have it in me to beat myself up over this. I'm just going to stuff myself and go back to bed."

Chara shrugged. "Do what makes you comfortable. One off day won't wreck everything. Besides, Undyne will make sure you work it off."

"I hate working out with Undyne," Asriel said sharply before sighing. "It's not her fault. She does what she can. I just feel so gross in the gym, and so out of place."

"You're still putting effort into fixing yourself up, though. The other people there should be impressed with your willingness to commit. They're not giving you any trouble, are they?" Chara idly dangled his legs over the edge of the counter; there was a dull thud as his heel knocked against the cabinets. When Asriel shook his head, Chara chuckled. "Good, because I can think of at least four people, myself included, who'd pound that unlucky meathead to a bloody pulp."

"I appreciate that you're willing to defend my honor," Asriel said with a wry smile. He looked down at the half-eaten but still sizable slice of pie. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." Chara hopped off the counter, pulled a fork out of a drawer, then sat in the chair next to Asriel. He scooped a bite up with a surprising quickness. "Mm, butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It never gets old. Seriously."

"You're telling me. I almost put some ice cream on it, but I thought that'd be overkill for this late at night." Asriel watched as Chara dug away at the edge of the pie, taking an approach of more smaller bites as opposed to Asriel's fewer larger ones. "This brings back memories."

"Yeah? Of what?" Chara sucked on the edge of his fork before going in for more bites.

"Remember when you used to challenge me to eating contests as a kid? You'd always lose, and we'd both get super sick, but they were fun while they lasted." Asriel took a forkful of pie that left a noticeable dent in what remained.

"Oh, yeah. I guess they were fun until Toriel stomped in and banned us from going into the kitchen for a week." Chara's grin became sly. "What, do you want to try it again?"

Asriel made a thoughtful noise. "You're on. I'll grab the rest of the pie. You go get anything else that looks edible."

"'Anything else that looks edible,' huh? You're really taking off the kid gloves here!" Chuckling to himself, Chara followed Asriel to the fridge and promptly began raiding it. Soon, the table was covered in food: sweets, fruits, vegetables, and some other snacks that Chara had grabbed from the cabinets.

"All right, we've got a good setup here," Asriel said. "Keep in mind, I've got a handicap because I was already eating before this."

"Good point. What if I actually won this time?" Chara was already gathering a small hoard of food.

"Keep dreaming," Asriel said with a chuckle. "Ready... set... go!"

"Wait, I didn't grab my first plate yet!"

Despite Chara's objection, the contest was decidedly on. Asriel was already stuffing his face with pie, and for a moment Chara had no idea how he was going to keep up until he caved in and started jamming everything in his mouth he could.

Though the two went at it for a while, the feast would not last forever. Chara lacked his brother's capacity, and Asriel's head start left him with less room than he needed. "I yield!" Chara suddenly half-whined, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"It's about time," Asriel said through a heavy exhale, his fork hitting the table with a clatter. "That was way too much, even for me."

Chara groaned as he scooted his chair up against Asriel's so that he could lean on him. "The whole competition part is fun and all, but the end... is it really worth the suffering?"

"I don't know." Asriel sighed and rested a hand on his swollen, aching belly. "I think I just gained back any weight I lost and then some."

"What about me?! At least everyone's used to you being fat. If they see me with a gut, they'll start asking questions." Chara continued to make uncomfortable noises as he tried to adjust himself.

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before? Probably because we have," Asriel said before suddenly going still. "I think I hear someone coming."

"Oh, crap."

"Relax, it might just be Frisk. Mom's footsteps are a lot heavier."

Sure enough, Frisk entered the kitchen and turned on the light. Her narrow eyes went totally wide at the sight of the half-destroyed smorgasbord of food the boys had left. She opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind and shook her head.

"Hi, Frisk," Chara said.

"I can explain," Asriel said.

Frisk merely sighed and pulled a chair up next to Asriel, taking a few moments to stare at how visibly bloated he was before commenting. "Did you eat everything?"

"Kind of," Asriel said as Chara said "Yes."

"Hm." Frisk leaned over and began to gently stroke Asriel's belly. A few purr-like noises escaped him, and he put his arm around her.

"You always know how to make me feel good," Asriel said, giving Frisk an affectionate nuzzle.

"Hey, hello? I'm hurting over here too," Chara said, waving his hands around. "I could use a tummy rub."

"Too bad," Asriel said. "You didn't get the girl, so you have to suffer."

"All right," Frisk said, and she leaned over to give Chara's stomach a soft rub too.

"You're the best, Frisk," Chara said as Asriel grumbled, "Oh, come on!"

Frisk giggled. "You two should go to bed."

"We've got to clean up, though," Asriel mumbled.

"It's fine," Frisk said. "Just go get comfortable."

"Az, can I use your bed tonight? It's so much closer to the kitchen than mine is, and I don't feel like waddling all the way to the end of the hall," Chara whined.

"Actually, I was going to spend the night with Frisk," Asriel said, giving Frisk a wink.

"You'd better use protection," Chara growled, clearly put out at being "sexiled."

Frisk proceeded to defy Asriel again. "I can take care of both of you."

Asriel whined Frisk's name as Chara praised her with a "You really are the best!"

"Get up," Frisk said, and she ushered her overstuffed boys to Asriel's room, which had the biggest bed. "Go on, get in," she said, gesturing for them to go ahead.

"Ooh, we're gonna have a big fat sleepover," Chara said, flopping down on the bed. "Holy moly laying down feels good."

"You're always so good at compromising," Asriel said to Frisk as he settled down with a sigh.

Frisk crawled up the middle of the bed, plopping herself between the boys. With a gentle smile on her face, she put her arms around them both, ruffling their hair. "So warm," she said softly.

"Keep that up and I'll never wash my hair again," Chara said.

Asriel made a contented noise and pressed up against Frisk, being careful not to put too much pressure on his belly. "You always know how to make me feel good."

"I love both of you," Frisk said.

For a moment, Asriel wanted to question the statement, but he didn't have the energy to probe it very deeply, so he let it go. "I love you too."

"Eh? Wait, you love me too? Aw, shucks, Frisk, you're gonna make me blush. Then again, my cheeks are always rosy, so how would you even be able to tell?" Chuckling softly, Chara scooted over to sandwich Frisk thoroughly between himself and Asriel. "Anyway. I've had enough of today. Night."

"Good night," Asriel said to both Frisk and Chara.

Frisk sighed softly and took both their hands in hers. The warmth from both of them was a comforting sensation. Though she had fallen in love with Asriel first, she cared for Chara deeply as well. The truth was that she didn't want to have to choose between them; greedy as it was, she wanted them both.

Perhaps, if she got her way, she wouldn't have to choose at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, another Fatsriel fic! I was waiting to write the eating contest for a while, actually. Chara tries, but he just can't win. And Frisk not being able to choose between Asriel and Chara... well, you might see something come of that later. Maybe.


End file.
